VAMPIRO
by kayriu
Summary: - Aquella noche entendi lo que significaba ser realmente: un vampiro, un mountro sin corazón, el "no muerto" que sobrevive al paso del tiempo alimentándose de la vida de otra persona es noche muchas cosas pasaron…PVO Jasper... Ed/Bell


VAMPIRO

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer_

_La historia es mía _

_- Lo que uno hace cuando la inspiración se va de paseo _

PVO JASPER

_- Siempre supe que Edward era exageradamente sobre protector con Bella, pero detrás de toda esa fachada de "tengo miedo de que algo le pase" solo se ocultaban esos celos enfermizos que lo volvían loco cuando no podía controlar lo que ella hacia, pero a pesar de todo siempre se pudo controlar hasta aquel día_.

Nosotros fuimos a cazar y después de que Edward le pidió a Alice que cuidara a Isabella nos alejamos de forks estábamos cerca de Canadá cuando el celular de Edward, sonó rápidamente el contesto y Alice le dijo que bella se había ido a la Push con el lobo

- Maldición por que tiene que hacerlo - dijo el; Emmett nos miro interrogante porque no habíamos retrasado

- Sigan ustedes solos - nos dijo Edward y se dio la vuelta y se fue de regreso a forks

Emmett y yo seguimos adelante pero yo me sentía intranquilo así que decidí volver también a forks y como Emmett no quería casar solo me acompaño, al llegar a casa vi a A lice nerviosa

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le pregunte

- Edward fue a buscar a Bella – contesto ella

- Pero, el no se atreverá a cruzar a la Push , digo tenemos un tratado de no agresión con los lobos, no -le dije

- Si, hasta ahora ha estado dando vueltas al limite de la línea divisoria pero no se si se quede tan tranquilo si bella se demora mas, además …

De pronto los ojos de Alice se desenfocaron y sentí un terrible miedo emanar de ella trate de tranquilizarla, pero era casi imposible, la visión finalizo

- No lo veo, no puedo ver a Edward ha ido a la Push por Bella – dijo con voz acongojada

- Iremos por él - dijo Emmett y ambos salimos de la casa a toda prisa

Corrimos por el bosque y en minutos crusamos la línea divisoria, yo capte el olor de mi hermano y seguimos el rastro que nos llevo a la playa; podía oler la brisa del mar y escuchaba claramente las olas rompiendo contra los riscos pero también oi gritos y aullidos Emmett y yo corrimos mas rápido y cuando salimos del bosque nos quedamos petrificados por toda la arena estaban sembrados los cuerpos de la manada, habia unos cinco lobos muertos y otros tres heridos y un poco mas alejado pude ver a mi hermano inclinado ligeramente al acercarnos mas note que lo que sujetaba era a un gran lobo rojizo del cual se estaba alimentando, el licántropo se retorcía y sacudía

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! – grito Bella adelantándose armada con un batd

- Bella, mi amor - susurro él en cuanto la vio

- ¿Porque , porque lo has hecho? - grito la pequeña y frágil humana yo también quería preguntarle lo mismo pero me sentía amedrentado por el gran sentimiento de ira que emanaba de Edward

- Vamos Bella, he venido por ti - dijo él sonriendo

- ¿Quien eres realmente Edward? , ¿porque has matado a mis amigos? – dijo ella mientras temblaba aun sin soltar el batd y sus meguillas eran bañadas por las lagrimas

- Aun no lo entiendes - dijo de pronto el y sus ojos estaban completamente negros quise gritarle a Bella que corriera pero me había quedado paralizado, Emmett estaba en iguales circunstancias

- ¡CORRE BELLA! - escuché a lo lejos la voz de un humano seguido de barios disparos

- Ella es mía - rugió el y se lanzó sobre los dos humanos despedazándolos en segundos

- ¡ NOOOOO CHARLIE ! - oí gritar a Bella

- Tranquila amor, ahora ya no hay nadie que nos separe - dijo el y en un segundo estuvo alado de la pequeña humana

Ella forcejeo e intento alejarse , pero el ni siquiera se inmuto, entonces Bella lo golpeo con el batd y Edward monto en cólera al ver lo que la chica intentaba hacer, la lanzo de un empujón contra un árbol, oímos claramente como los huesos de ella crujían bajo su piel, intente moverme pero no podía emetd también intentaba moverse pero era como si una fuerza mayor no nos lo permitiera, Edward corrió hacia ella, la alzó como a una muñeca rota, la oí gemir de dolor y el dulce aroma de su sangre inundo mis fosas nasales

- ¿Porque Edward? - pregunto ella en un gemido de agonía

- Te amo - contesto el - tu corazón es mío ahora y será así por la eternidad

- Eres un monstro, nunca tendrás mi corazón - susurro ella

- Solo lo soy por ti y ahora tu corazón será mío - le oí decir, al principio no entendí pero entonces oí un desgarrador grito departe de Bella y la risa de Edward

Finalmente pudimos movernos y corrimos hasta donde estaba el, bebiendo la sangre de la frágil humana olvide mi propia sed y lo lace lejos de ella, que cayo al suelo inerte, con horror vi que en el pecho de Bella había un gran agujero en el lugar exacto donde debía estar su corazón

Ves amor, tu corazón es mío ahora - dijo Edward riendo mientras mostraba el aun palpitante corazón de Bella cual trofeo, estuve apunto de lanzarme sobre el pero del bosque vi surgir a los Cullen, Alice corrió hacia Edward mientras Carlisle y Esme veían todo con una sonrisa

- Esto es lo que somos Jazz - dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras besaba a Edward

- Vayamos a casa - ordeno Carlisle

Edward abrazo a Alice y se fueron rumbo al bosque seguidos de los Cullen Emmett y yo no quedamos viendo aquella masacre, siempre crei que con los Cullen habia encontrado la paz, algo dieferente a lo que significaba ser un vampiro, siempre pense que ellos eran diferentes a Maria, pero aun asi tambien tenia dudas, ¿era real aquello o solo una fachada creada por Carlisle?, solo una ilucion, talves los vampiros buenos y que se preocupan por los humanos si existian o talves todo era mentira; y cuando Bella se acerco temi que la ilucion se rompiera, pero todos parecian contentos con su llegada, ahora se que todo lo que siempre temi era real, no habian buenos vampiros, no habia familia solo otro aquelarre con una fachada distinta, solo un grupo de vampiros aburridos que jugaban con los humanos haciéndoles creer que eran sus amigos.

Mis ojos entonces se posaron en Bella ella solo habia sido parte del juego cuidado, levante su cuerpo, tan frágil ,tan delicado; sentia claramente las ganas de aesinar a los Cullen que Emmett tenia, mi propia frustrasion al ver a aquella dulce chica que él considero una hermanita y que yo había empezado a querer y admirar ahora yacía allí, sin vida, sentí los ojos escocerme, si pudiera llorar por ti pensé, en ese momento otra figura salió del bosque; Rosalie venia corriendo, pero al ver toda la masacre quedo horrorizada y al llegar junto a mi y ver el cuerpo de Bella en aquel estado cayo sobre la arena completamente desconsolada; el sentimiento de desesperación y tristeza era tal que de pronto sentí algo caer de mis ojos, eran lagrimas, aunque decían que era imposible que los vampiros lloraran esa noche nosotros tres lloramos por aquella dulce chica y una de mis lagrimas cayo en la enorme herida que había en el pecho de ella, esa noche lo imposible se hiso posible, esa noche la gran y feliz familia Cullen se dividio en dos, ellos se fueron y nosotros formamos nuestro propio grupo y alfin entendi lo que significaba realmente ser un vampiro.

Han pasado diesisiete años, estamos en Londres, hoy comenzaremos una nueva vida aquí, al llegar a la clase y presentarme como el nuevo estudiante veo una cara conocida, es él, el monstro, el vampiro, ahora esta acompañado de una menuda chica que se sonroja con las cosas que le susurra al oído, lo veo con odio y la sombra a mis pies gruñe con deseos de venganza al vajas mis ojos al suelo puedo ver dos brillantes ojos rojos que me miran esperando ...

Fin

Bueno aquí les dejo un fic de lo mas extraño, no podía dormir y mi musa inspiradora me ha dicho que esta es una idea interesante considerando que se acerca Hallowen déjenme un reviews haciéndome saber que le pareció

_¡HAPPY HALLOWEN! _


End file.
